ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Edo
In the 2011 manga ''ULTRAMAN'', it is revealed that the Zettonian race has all but been wiped out during their prior attempt to invade the planet by Ultraman. The last known Zettonian, is an individual apparently named who introduces himself as Ai-De, he now works with the SSSP on behalf of the Universal Alliance Council. Stats *Height: 2 m *Weight: 6 kg *Origin: Planet Zetton History ULTRAMAN Note: Due to there being several differences between the manga and anime adaptation, the History section has been split into two tabs. - Anime= Edo speaks with Shinjiro Hayata after he reawakens in the SSSP base after his fight with Bemular, introducing himself as the last of the Alien Zetton, who once tried to invade Earth and kill Ultraman. He is later joined by Mitsuhiro Ide and they explain to Shinjiro that the Earth had made peace with aliens by signing a deal with the Star Cluster Alliance, though there were still alien threats on the Earth other than Bemular. Later, Edo and the other SSSP heads got Jack to set up Black King to fight Shinjiro in public, wanting to forcefully develop his powers. The plan was a success and Shinjiro learned that he could fly. Edo later told Ide that Alien Igaru's communicator was stolen and used by someone else, shocking him. Edo was surprised to see Seiji Hokuto in the new Ultraman suit, who had just dealt with the monster that they tasked Shinjiro with defeating. Edo and Moroboshi watched Ide interviewing Seiji after he was brought in by Shinjiro and Moroboshi. He came up with a plan to track him down to find his benefactor. As a result of the previous altercation with the SSSP, Edo informs Seiji that his admission to the SSSP has been postponed. He also gives Seiji the location of Ace Killer, who he knows brought down the plane 12 years ago. After Seiji gets his weaponized arm back, Edo pays Yapool a visit, though Edo's presence scares him. Edo gives Seiji his location as a way of "apologizing" for postponing his admission to the SSSP. However, it was a trap because Ace Killer and his men were waiting for him instead. Edo comes back just in time to see Shinjiro release the Limiter under his own power against Ace Killer, and is brought to tears when he sees Shinjiro fire the Specium Ray. }} Powers and Weapons *Mimicry: Unlike others before, Edo is shown using a mimicry device to take on a human form. (Manga only) Ed_Human_Form.jpg|Edo in Human Form Gallery Edo.png Edd_Wallpaper.jpg Alien_Zetton_Edo.jpg|A costume of Edo presented during the promotion of ULTRAMAN manga. ZetEdOfficial.png Trivia *Event though his name is Edo, he was introduced as Ai-De to fans. It was not until Moroboshi, in the heat of the moment, called him Edo that it was corrected. Official sites have his name as Ed/Edo. *It is ironic that Edo would work with the SSSP and Shin Hayata giving their role in his species becoming endangered, but he also serves to show how much the world has changed between the original series and the Manga. *One peculiarity about the Alien Zetton is his name, which while spelled very differently is near identical in pronunciation to Ide's. *Edo's position as the last of his kind does not conflict with the presence of another Alien Zetton in Ultra Galaxy Legend as that movie occurs years after the time when the manga is set. The only other Alien Zettons seen in the entire Ultra series have either been in other universes or revived as in Ultra Galaxy Legend. *Edo wears the same style suit worn by the Alien Zetton infiltrator that sabotaged the SSSP base, if he is in fact the same individual it would be rather ironic. *In the original series, Alien Zettons were capable of disguising themselves naturally but in Edo's case, he however uses a wristwatch to do the job. Interestingly enough, Alien Zetton in human disguises are seemingly lost in later series and appearances. *In another reference to the original series, Ed's human form resembles Dr. Iwamoto. *Edo apperantly takes all of his meals and sleeps in a private room of the head office in the Giant of Light Memorial (The original and current SSSP base disguised as a museum). He also appears to sleep for only two minutes for his twenty four hour day cycle. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Allies Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Manga Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Separate Character Articles Category:SSSP Members Category:SSSP Category:ULTRAMAN (2011 manga) Kaiju Category:ULTRAMAN (2011 manga) Characters Category:ULTRAMAN (2019 anime) Characters Category:ULTRAMAN (2019 anime) Category:ULTRAMAN (2011 manga)